Mate
"Mister Garbach is the man you want to see. Captain Soarsteiger may own the Nettle’s Sting, but nothing happens on this ship without Garbach’s having a say-so about it." Advanced (Core) Mates serve on ships as the second in command, answering directly to the Captain of the vessel. They are responsible for ensuring that the Captain’s orders are carried out, which can be a trying task with even the most professional of crews. Mates have to be stern but fair, earning the respect of their crew or they will swiftly find themselves the butt of many practical jokes and far worse if a mutiny should occur. Mates are always experienced sailors, often with several voyages under their belt and there are few ports they haven’t drank, fought, or caroused in. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Command, Common Knowledge (any two), Consume Alcohol, Dodge Blow, Gamble, Gossip, Intimidate, Row, Sail, Speak Language (Breton, Kislevian, or Norse), Swim, Trade (Shipwright) Talents: Resistance to Disease, Seasoned Traveller, Street Fighting Trappings: Light Armour (Leather Jack) Career Entries Marine, Seaman Career Exits Explorer, Merchant, Navigator, Sea Captain Tasks of the Mate The “true” captain of a vessel in many a sailor’s eyes, the mate often has a broader grasp of the ship’s operations than a sea captain. To do his job effectively, he needs to have a thorough knowledge of the ship’s layout, cargo arrangements, provision stores, weapon stores and crew berths. He is also in charge of doling out the crew’s pay after a successful voyage. The mate is the captain’s go-between with the crew, so the mate needs to be well-acquainted with every man onboard the ship. The mate must be able to provide the captain with immediate information concerning the ship at all times. However, he does not hold the same authority as the captain, so is not always in the loop as to the ship’s course or the true purpose behind each voyage. However, a proficient mate is as vital to the success of a voyage as sails, rudder and anchor. Aldar Morninstone Aldar is the mate of the Blade Maiden, a heavily tattooed dwarf; one of the rare breed who has mastered his sea-legs. He was awarded the position of mate by the Captain, Otto Murgrom, after quelling a mutiny several years ago. Since that time, the captain has suffered numerous personal tragedies and business setbacks. Where he once had a family and a fleet of ships, all he has left is his ship, his friendship with Aldar and an all-consuming love of drink. Over the past four years, Aldar has taken on more and more responsibilityand become the captain in all but name on this ship. Now CaptainOtto lives aboard ship but spends much of his time in his quarters in a haze of self-pity and wine. The crew of the Blade Maiden have come to accept Aldar as their de facto leader, and afford him the respect of a dwarf twice his height (partly out of fear of his temper and his vicious uppercut). In a rare long shore leave at Marienburg, Aldar met and fell in love with the purple-eyed Karin Dellardar more than a year ago. Profits grew from his relationship with her, as she made him part of the nigh-fictional “Tagranden Merchant Consortium.” Karin fenced stolen goods through Aldar, which he quietly sold independently of any other cargoes the Blade Maiden took to Tilean or Bretonnian ports (or beyond). While previously a law-abiding dwarf, Aldar enjoys the excitement and slight danger Karin brings to his life. He only hopes he can build up his own personal fortune and make enough money that he might buy the Blade Maiden from Murgom sooner than later.